When True Love Dies
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee have been dating for a long time. Nothing could separate them until that one day...
1. Dead Love

Hey!

It's been a long time since I wasn't in FF. I decided to make a sad enough story. So... Let's start!

* * *

I've been dating Marshall Lee for a long time, now. I'm very happy we got along with each other. Cake wasn't okay with it at the begging but she finally realized we were meant to be together. ''Hey sweetheart! Want to go grab some lunch at Gumball's?'' Cake asked. ''Sorry Cake, but I can't. I'm going to eat at Marshall Lee's house.'' I answered in a weak voice. ''Oh... Are you okay?'' She asked. ''Yeah... I just feel bad to not go with you to any places. I fell like everything between us is breaking ever since I was with Marshall Lee. I think we should break up.'' I said, jumping out of my bed. ''What? No! Don't do that! Girl, we live under the same roof! It's not that hard! We see each other each day and at least do 5 things together! So don't break the vampire's heart.'' ''Uh... Okay... If you say so.''

Marshall Lee arrived and I left the house. We went to his place and we ate lots of things. Especially red food. We went to dance, hang out, had a walk at the lake and lots of things. It was fun. I wish we could just restart this moment. And, eventually, when he brings me back home, he kisses me. It was a great night like usually.

I waked up on the ground. 'Wow, I must have slept very well last night...' I walk to the kitchen and Cake was there. ''Hey Cake -yawn- did you already ate?'' I asked. ''No, I was waiting for you. Why did you came back home so late last night?'' She asked ''Uh? What do you mean? I always come back home at 10.'' ''No, I looked at the clock, and you were back at were you doing all night, lil missy?'' ''Cake, it was only 37 minutes of late, and we went out to supper, hanged out at the lake, danced at the night club, went to see the fireworks, went to the park and lots of other stuffs.'' I said, counting my fingers. ''And what ''lots of other stuffs'' did you do?'' She asked interested and worried.''Cake, it's no big deal. We had fun, that's what counts, right? We didn't end up in a bed together, that is at least correct.'' I made my self some pancakes and put some strawberry jam on it. ''Looks delight. Can I?'' Someone asks. I turn around and Marshall Lee was there. ''Marshall! What are you doing here so early?'' I said, hugging him. ''Meh, wanted to see you and go visit Gumbutt. Wanna come?'' He asked, winking at me. ''Sure! Why not? Can Cake come too?'' I asked. ''Mh, okay.''

After eating breakfast, brushing my teeth and changing my clothes, I went downstairs and left the house with my boyfriend and my sister. We arrived at the Candy Kingdom and everything turned out well. Except for when Marshall Lee was annoying Prince Gumball and telling him ''You Single?'' ''Oh...No one to carry you and love you, uh?'' ''Lonely Heart, haha!''. We ate dinner at the Castle then left. Cake wanted to stay and I insisted but Marshall Lee wanted to go. I told her we will be back to get her but turns out, we weren't. I felt bad to leave my sister PLUS best friend behind.

**-Marshall Lee POV-**

When it was morning, I went to visit the girls. I was in the backyard and Fionna arrived. ''Marshall!'' She ran to me and jumped on me. I fell on the ground. I couldn't see anything but blue. There was a round thing on my face. I squished it with my hands. ''What is this?'' -squish squish- ''What the hell?'' -squish squish- ''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' 'Uh?'' Fionna punched me on the cheek and I flew away. What the hell was that?! I looked at her and she was holding her chest. Was I... Oh... I did... I looked at my hand and realize I touched her boob. ''Eurm... Good Morning Fionna..!'' I said, slightly waving at her.

At the time we got back home ,I could see Cake at the door. When Fionna was inside the house, I heared her scream. I flew up to their window and saw Fionna crying on her bed. What's wrong with her?

**-Fionna's POV-**

I woke up depressed. I don't want this to happen. Why? Why now? I'm still young! I walked to bathroom and looked at the mirror. I can see a blonde girl stuck with a ring. She couldn't refuse or get it off of her finger. ''Fionna... I'm sorry. But that's what Mom and Dad decided.'' Cake said. I sobbed and walked to my bed. I put my head on my pillow and whispered loudly. '' I don't want to live anymore.'' ''Why..? I need you in my life.'' I turned around and Marshall Lee was there. He looked upset. ''Why did you say that? Is there something wrong?'' He asked. ''Everything is wrong!'' I said. He hugged me and said. ''Tell me what is it.'' He whispered. ''I... I'm engaged.''He looked at me and stared. ''What?'' He turned to Cake and she nod.

''It's true. She's engaged to Gumball.''

**-Marshall Lee POV-**

W..W...What?! I never saw that coming! I looked at both of them. ''I... Fionna...It's okay...'' ''Okay of what?! I'm engaged to a guy I used to love but didn't love me back, now I love this guy that I have to leave just for the parents happiness.'' She said, whipping her tears. ''Okay... Listen... We will spend the last time of our lives together. You, me and my motorcycle.'' ''Your motorcycle? You don't have one.'' she said. ''I do. I buyed one for our long love rides. And now, I think we will have those rides.''

We spent so much this on that motorcycle. It was very fun. I finally got to see the Fionna I used to see : happy, energetic, careful, playful and fun. We had so much fun, until...

We had an accident. It was a green light, so I continued my way on, but then this stupid truck that shouldn't continue to drive, drove to us and then... got Fionna, but not me.

_2 hours later_

I was sitting in the visitors room. I was waiting for the news, hoping for good news, which means Fionna will come back to life. Cake and Gumwad finally arrived. ''No...No...No... My sister...'' Cake cried. ''I... I'm sorry Cake.. I... I didn't and never wanted that to happen. I'm really sorry... Sincerely...'' I told her. ''It's too late. She's dead now!'' Cake started a huge Niagara Falls. The doctors finally came. ''Mister Marshall Lee, right this way please.'' Doctor Prince guide me to her room. She looked asleep. Or dead. I hope asleep. ''I shall leave you here. If you have anything you want to do with her.'' He walked out of the room.

I sat on a chair next to her. She was heavily breathing. As long as the machine shows that her heart is still beating, I'm less stressed. Gumball came in and told me. ''Marshall Lee, I...'' ''I... I know, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have paid for that stupid motorcycle...'' ''Marshall Lee, do you hold on to her future?'' he asked. ''What? What do you mean?'' I asked. ''What I mean is that : Do you want her to live?'' ''Oh, no, I really love her and regret everything but just want her to die.'' I glared at him. ''You have to give her your heart.'' I looked at him. ''Woaaw... What? You're going way to far, bro.'' ''If you love her, do it.''

I took a long moment to decide. Should I do it or shouldn't I. I looked at the time and at the machine. She's not even breathing. Or not really breathing. ''Fionna.. I... I'm sorry but I know you will hate me even know you won't see me ever again.'' I took something out and secretly put it some where on her.

**-Fionna's POV-**

I woke up covered of bandages and pain. I looked at the time. I couldn't really see well. It felt like something was wrong with my eyes. Uh, no, they are back in place, I can see now. I looked around. Suddenly, the door opened. ''Miss Fionna, you have a visit.'' I hoped to see a vampire but... it was Gumball. ''Where's Marshall Lee?'' I asked. ''He's... in a safe place.'' ''What?! Where? Tell him to come!'' I insisted. ''Sweetheart... Marshall Lee is gone...'' Cake said, opening the door. I looked at her terrified. ''W.. What do you mean as ''gone''?'' I asked. ''She walked to the window and pointed the sky. Does she mean he's... No... He's... I started to cry. Comfort and gifts won't change my mind. I cried for a very long time.

_**Years Later**_

I sat on our bed and open my drawer. I looked for a pen to sign my daughter's exam when I found a ring. I think I saw this ring before... But it's not the ring I'm wearing now... I looked at it and then a flash back appeared. A vampire appeared. I could see my self crying. Why? I don't know. But I hope to know why soon.

_**The End**_


	2. Together

Heey Guys!

So this person that I forgot his name, something ''squirtle'' then something, wanted to have a next chapter of something. Well here it is! Hope you like it :)

* * *

Why was I crying? Do I know this person? I think so... He's a vampire... Why would I like a vampire? He's probably someone special...

''Mommy? Are you going to sign my exam?'' Asks Faith. ''Oh! Yes, Of course I will, sweetie.'' I sign it and hand her her exam. She walks out of the room. I put the ring in my pocket and walk away.

I leave the castle just to go to the library. It has so many old things over there. I will probably know what happened and how I got the ring. I opened the glass door and looked around. I haven't been here since last month. I don't even remember which shelter is the ''Newspaper'' one. Turtle Prince walks to me and asks me ''Hello Majesty Fionna. May I help you?'' He asks, bowing down. ''Haha, just call me Fionna. I already told you that. Anyways, do you know where I can find the newspaper of few years ago?'' I asked, looking around.

I follow him into a big room with metal drawers. Each was indicated what year. I open the ones of about 8 years ago. So, it's probably 9, years ago? I look every where and there was no clue. Until when I saw a box on a shelf. ''Turtle Prince? Could you get me the box over there please?'' I ask, pointing at the box. I could hear him whisper 'Oh my, King Gumball told me to make sure she doesn't find anything of her pass!'. He reaches the box and asks me. ''Are you sure you want this box?'' he says. I nod and he gives it to me. I open it and find picture of a vampire. The one that I saw in my flashback. I open a folder called ''Marshall Lee''. He's really cute... I think... I did have a crush on him. I turn the pages and there were picture of him from small to tall. It was written everything he did. His songs, his tests, his passions, just like it was a diary. I closed the box and said. ''I'll be taking this.''

I arrived home with the box and my husband was there. ''Hello hun', what do you have there?'' he asks, looking at my box. ''Oh, just some memories.'' I said, walking next to him. After eating what Peppermint Maid cooked for us, I took a shower, got changed and looked at what was in the box. There were so many private things. Like, his secrets and so many pictures of a girl that looks just like... me. There was even a letter in the box. I opened it and red it.

_''Fionna, I'm gone. It was good to know you. You will probably be mad at me for not being there when you woke up. But, who cares? I was the one who almost killed you. What would I do to make your life better? You have Gumball with you know. He's better then me. He's not a king, but he will be when you guys will get married. I'm looking forward for your smiles and laughs. Yours forever, Marshall Lee''_

I didn't cry at this letter. I put it back in the envelop, closed the box and hugged the pillow, laying down on the bed. I woke up around soft pink arms. I looked at the clock. It was 6 AM now. I get out off bed and walk to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. I could see the sun rising at the window. I turned to look at it when a soft voice told me. ''Good morning ,dear'' He hugs me and looks at the sunrise. I look up and I can see my husband smiling.

After breakfast, I drove the kids to school and came back home. They don't want home studying. After parking the car, I went walk to the trash can and throw the trash that was in the car when I saw the box of Marshall Lee's stuff. I take it and open it. It was empty. 'Where did it go?' I look inside the trash can. There was only the papers I threw. I looks around the trash can, in the recycle bin, in our stuffs, everywhere. I couldn't find it.

I walk to the palace, mad and upset. As I reach the doorknob of my hubby's Laboratory, I started to feel weird. It felt like a soul another entered my body. Without noticing, I took the chair that was next to the door and knocked King Gumball out. His lab-thing-gear falls to the ground and he started to bleed.'Do it now... It's your chance...' I look around and no one was there except for my husband that was laying halfway dead on the floor. 'What are you waiting for...' I turn around and looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall. There was a white person, staring at me. Is this a picture frame or a mirror? I stared at the person then his mouth moved.

''Hello, my dear Queen...'' he said, smiling like we knew each other a long time ago. I look at him and his hand touches my cheek. ''W...Who are you?'' I asked, slapping his hand off my face. His smile got brighter and he told me. ''Don't you remember me..? I'm...'' ''Majesty Fionna! The dinner is served!'' shouted Peppermint Maid.

After eating what was on the table, I returned to the laboratory and the person that was in the mirror was gone. I stared at the probably dead person that is on the floor and walked to our room. As I opened the door, the mirror had the same person that was in the other mirror. I walk to it and the person looked at me. ''Get Gumwad here.'' I looked at him. Gumwad... Only one person use to call my husband like that... A long time ago... But who? I look deep into the stranger's eyes. It felt like I could see his pass. I was in it. I could see him smiling because I was there. Is he... Marshall Lee? I run to the laboratory and take the corpse that was laying on the floor for an hour. When I was back to our room, my husband came back to life.

''Fionna! You missed me so much!'' he pushes me onto the bed and starts to kiss me. These aren't the kisses Gumball use to give me. I know I already felt these ones... As we start getting naked and having fun in bed, I started to know that this person isn't Gumball... He would never go on me and kiss me at the same time he puts his balls into my pussy. He would never hold me this tight and massage my chest with his hands.

After hours of happiness, we put our clothes back and brought the kids back home. I never knew that Marshall Lee could go into my husband and be with me. And... I never knew he could make me happy again with what he did to me when we were on the bed. At night, I sit on our mattress and he hugs me.

''I'm happy to be with you again...'' he whispers, kissing my neck. ''We're not having sex again.'' I said, giggling. He smiles and takes the covers. I look at him and ask him. '' How did you get into Gumball?'' I asked, slowly putting my head on my pillow. He puts his hands around me and didn't answer.

At morning, I could hear the birds singing and the kids running to our room. ''Mom! Faith took !'' ''No I didn't! You took him! See? He's in your hands!'' ''I have him in my hands because I took it away from you!'' ''Exactly! So you took ! Not me!'' ''Yes you did!'' ''No! You have him in your hands!''

We had a hard time stopping them when I had weird feeling. I was probably hungry. While eating breakfast, I wanted to vomit. Arrived at the hospital, Doctor Prince told me I was pregnant. I only wanted 2 kids, but since this child is from Marshall Lee, I would keep it.

_**-8 mo**__**nths and a half later-**_

When I was back from the hospital, the kids were excited to know if it was a boy or a girl.''I told you! We don't know yet!'' I said walking to the couch. After resting for a while, I ate supper and got carried to my room.

At night, I asked Marshall Lee. ''Marshall... How should we call our kid?'' I asked, staring at the moon light. ''Marshall? Isn't Marshall Lee dead?'' I turn to him and I said. ''Are you making fun of me?'' I kiss him and realized it wasn't Marshall Lee's kisses. I gasped and stared at the person that I'm sleeping with, which is King Gumball. He looks at me and asks. ''What's wrong with you? Are you okay?'' I look at him and started to cry. Where did Marshall Lee go?

At morning, I looked in every mirror of every places, of every kingdom. Marshall Lee wasn't in any of those mirrors. I was about to hang my self because the dad of my child isn't here for me. At least Cake still exists, she was there to tell me that at least I will remember him with this special kid.

_**-39 days later-**_

''I think I'm going to die!''

I shouted so loudly that I had no more energy to push the baby out. Today, which means 24 December, I will have my baby boy. As I pushed as much as I can, I heard a child crying.

''Congratulations, Majesty! A beautiful little prince.'' Everyone was so happy. Except for me. I wanted Marshall Lee to be here with me. I wanted him to see how our child looks. He looked a vampire. A cute human vampire. I don't think it's normal, but he is a blond vampire and he's red eyed.

After everyone left the room to let me rest, a had a feeling that someone was in here with me, except for our child. I looked at around and... ''Uuhg!'' It felt like something was strangling me. I put my hands around my neck to know where it came from.

'Come with me... Die with me!' that whispered come to my ears and I got kissed by... Marshall Lee! He's trying to kill me! But why? I try to push him even know I don't see him. I couldn't feel anything anymore... I...

_**The**** End**_


End file.
